popularmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Stronger
Stronger is a song by Kanye West. It was number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and the Canadian Hot 100 for two weeks. It samples the song Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. Shutter Glasses were made famous by Kanye West wearing them in the music video. It is from his album Graduation. Song Information "Stronger" is an electronica-infused hip-hop song composed in the key of E-flat minor. It is written in common time and moves at 104 beats per minute. The song is built around vocal sample of the 2001 house song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk. Following the introduction, where a chopped sample of Daft Punk's robotic vocals expressing a decreased tempo is played continuously in the background, West raps the refrain, which expresses Friedrich Nietzsche's famous dictum, "What does not kill him, makes him stronger", as well as the hook twice and enter the first verse. He repeats this process three more times, making slight alterations to the chorus each time. He injects a "me likely" ad-lib after the hook in the second, repeats a line within the verse six times on the third, and recites the hook four times on the fourth. It is also within the fourth that the song breaks down and enters an extended outro passage where the vocal sample is repeatedly played over a layered, complex patchwork of synth-beats and grooves before finally bring itself to a close. West collaborated with Timbaland to rework the drum programming and percussion for the final version of the song, which appears on the Graduation album. This version contains a master use of Edwin Birdsong's "Cola Bottle Baby," the song that had been previously sampled by Daft Punk themselves to produce "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger". The pre-album version of "Stronger", known to the public and being used by radio, television and other outlets, was the version used as the single. On October 4, 2007, a previously unreleased version of "Stronger" was revealed. This version retains a singular, unused verse from West, while the structure features less synthesizer chords and percussion. It is believed that this version was an early draft of the final song. On July 3, 2007, West told Zane Lowe on BBC Radio 1 that although he believes "Stronger" is a great song, it does not compare to the sampled original. Daft Punk were delighted upon first hearing the new song on Power 106 while on a San Francisco flight. As Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo of the duo stated, "Our song had a good sound, but when the radio DJ put Kanye's record on, the sound was really fat. It sounds really big." The use of "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" was requested through Pedro Winter, Daft Punk's manager at the time, and approved by the duo. De Homem-Christo also clarified that "It's not a collaboration in the studio, but the vibe of the music we do separately connected in what West did with the song." In a later interview, de Homem-Christo specified that the live performance of "Stronger" at the 50th Grammy Awards was "truly a collaboration from the start. We really did it all hand in hand. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.